Clayton County
Clayton County, GA Clayton County is a county located in the north central portion of the U.S. state of Georgia. The county seat is Jonesboro. It is located southeast of Fulton County, which includes the city of Atlanta. History The county was established in 1858 and named in honor of Augustin Smith Clayton (1783–1839), who served in the United States House of Representatives from 1832 until 1835. Locations * Tara, home of the O'Hara family (Intact.) * Twelve Oaks, home of the Wilkes family (Burned. Partly borders Tara.) * Fairhill, home of the Tarleton family (Burned. Borders Tara. ) * Mimosa, home of the Fontaine family (Intact.) * Pine Bloom, home of the Calverts (Intact.) * MacIntosh plantation. (Burned. Borders Tara on the right.) * Slattery farm (Burned. Bordered by Tara and Twelve Oaks.) * Abel Wynder's farm (Unknown.) * Lovejoy * Jonesboro Residents Tara * Gerald O'Hara * Ellen Robillard O'Hara * Katie Scarlett (Hamilton, Kennedy) Butler, née O'Hara * Susan Elinor Benteen, née O'Hara * Caroline Irene O'Hara * Will Benteen Twelve Oaks * John Wilkes ** Dead, Battle of Atlanta * George Ashley Wilkes * India Wilkes * Honey Wilkes ** Living in Macon. married (unnamed man from Mississippi) in or after 1865 Fairhill * James Tarleton ** Living at Fairhill * Beatrice Tarleton ** Living at Fairhill * Boyd Tarleton ** Dead, Virginia (1861) * Private Thomas Tarleton ** Dead, Gettysburg * Lieutenant Brenton Tarleton ** Dead, Gettysburg * Corporal Stuart Tarleton ** Dead, Gettysburg * Hetty Tarleton ** Living at Fairhill * Betsy Tarleton ** Living at Fairhill ** Married (unnamed mane from Lovejoy) in or prior to 1871 * Randa Tarleton ** Presumed living at Fairhill. ** Teaching school. Mimosa * Old Dr. Fontaine ** Dead, Clayton County 1866 * Grandma (Old Miss) Fontaine ** Dead, Clayton Count (in or prior to 1871) * Young Dr. Fontaine ** Dead, Vicksburg * Young Miss Fontaine ** Dead, Clayton Count (in or prior to 1871) * Joseph Fontaine, Sr. ** Dead, Gettysburg. ** Married Sally Fontaine (née Munroe) in 1861 ** Father of Joseph Fontaine Jr., born 1863 * Alex Fontaine ** Living at Mimosa. ** Married Sally Fontaine in 1871. ** Uncle and later stepfather of Joseph Fontaine, Jr. * Tony Fontaine ** Living, exiled to Texas. ** Evading police after killing Jonas Wilkerson in 1866. * Sally Fontaine (née Monroe). ** Living at Mimosa. ** Married Joseph Fontaine Sr., in 1861. ** Mother of Joseph Fontaine Jr., born 1863. ** Married Alex Fontaine in 1871. Pine Bloom * Mr. Calvert ** Dead, unknown ('in the wilderness'). * Second Mrs. Calvert ** Living, location unknown. ** Yankee. ** Saved house from burning by stating the Calverts to be 'staunch Union sympathizers'. * Lieutenant Raiford Calvert ** Dead, Gettysburg * Cade Calvert ** Dead, Clayton County 1865 (est.) * Hugh Calvert ** A member of The Troop. * Cathleen Hilton (née Calvert) ** Living, location unknown. ** Married Mr. Hilton in 1865. ** Likened to "poor white" status after marriage. * Mr. Hilton (overseer) ** Living, location unknown. ** Yankee. ** Married Cathleen Calvert in or before 1865. * Unknown "negroes". Purchased at sheriff's sale after being vacated by the Calverts. MacIntosh Plantation * Angus MacIntosh ** Living in Jonesboro. ** Signed the Iron Clad Oath * Mrs. MacIntosh ** Living in Jonesboro. Slattery Farm * Tom Slattery * Mrs. Slattery * Emmie Slattery ** Gave birth to a baby in 1861, it died shortly after ** Married Jonas Wilkerson 1865 Lovejoy * Captain Layatte Munroe ** Dead, Gettysburg * Hugh Munroe ** One of Gerald O'Hara's pallbearers. * Sally Fontaine (née Monroe). ** Living at Mimosa. ** Married Joseph Fontaine Sr., in 1861. ** Mother of Joseph Fontaine Jr., born 1863. ** Married Alex Fontaine in 1871. * Letty Munroe ** Previously courted by Brent Tarleton. * Dimity Munroe ** Living in Lovejoy. ** Previously engaged to Alex Fontaine. * Buck Munroe ** A member of The Troop. Jonesboro * Jonas Wilkerson ** Fathered a child with Emmie Slattery in 1861, child died at birth. ** Married Emmie Slattery in or before 1865. Category:Places Category:Clayton County Residents